Duchessfaleen's I'll Be There
by Brumeier
Summary: Posting the last four chapters of Duchessfaleen's story because she is unable to do so. Abby is kidnapped by a stalker - will Connor find her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 9

_**Not-the-Author**__**s Note: **__I am posting the last four chapters of this story for Duchessfaleen, who was unable to do so herself. But she didn't want to leave you guys hanging. So without further ado, the conclusion of I'll Be There by Duchessfallen._

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ Neither Duchessfaleen nor I have any claim to these characters, sadly._

**Chapter 9**

Abby was beyond pain now.

She was disoriented and too exhausted to even think. Dangling on the edge of consciousness, she could hear a strange sound dripping into her head. _He__s still here_, she thought. _I have to stay awake_. Forcing herself to open her eyes, she realized that the sound was coming from her attacker, a strange, sort of maniacal laughter.

"You shouldn't have tried to fight it. Fighting it will only make me angrier, baby."

"Stop calling me that!" Abby managed to say. Even though she was weak and barely able to move her lips, she was going to fight.

He responded by giving her another slap across the cheek. Then he took her by the hair and forced her head back.

"Don't you DARE tell me what to do!" he growled. Abby could see his eyes were filled with rage, but it was a different type of rage; a kind of unrestrained fury that was mixed with madness. And for the first time, Abby was afraid he would kill her. She braced herself for the onslaught she knew was coming, but it never came. He released her and spun around to face the door. Abby couldn't quite tell, but it seemed like he was talking to himself. She shivered. She was truly frightened, more than she wanted to admit, even to herself.

"Connor, please come find me!" she screamed. She thought she had screamed it in her head, but the minute he whipped around, she knew she said it out loud. Instead of yelling and beating her, he smiled grimly.

"Oh Connor boy won"t be coming to your rescue. I made quite sure of that!"

Abby's heart dropped into her stomach. "Wh...what do you mean?" she asked, hoping, no _praying_, he wouldn't notice the tremor in her voice.

He paused before he responded, looking as if he was savoring the moment. Finally, he said, "He's dead."

Those words hit Abby like a lead weight. She felt the hot tears coming, but she refused to let him see her cry. She tried to cling to reason. _He isn't dead! He'__s lying! _she thought. _I would know if Connor was dead__...__wouldn't I? _Abby didn't want to believe him, but she was so weak and tired that something in her confused and dazed mind said that maybe, just maybe, he was right.

On the verge of hysteria, she yelled, "No...NO! You're lying! I don't believe you!"

"How could I be? I am the one who killed him after all!" he stated smugly.

For a moment, Abby was too shocked to respond at all, but then shock turned into something primal. She forgot all her bruises and pains, and with a guttural cry of rage mixed with despair, she tried to attack the monster who had taken everything from her. Unfortunately, she also forgot that she was still tied to the chair.

As she struggled in vain to try and loosen the ropes, he just laughed that chilling laugh and said, "Temper, temper. I thought you would be happy! I did you a favor, you know. He's not going to bother you any more, baby. It was quite pathetic the way he died. He begged me for mercy. He also tried to bargain his life, saying that if I let him live I could keep you." He paused again, enjoying the pain he was inflicting.

"You should've seen it. He died like a coward, whimpering and whining until the end!"

Every word he said made Abby angrier, made her try harder and harder to free her hands so that she could wipe that smug grin off his face. All the time screaming, "I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

Her captor just stood there, watching her strain. Before long, he said, "Hm? Yes, well look at the time. I should get back! So sorry baby, but must dash. And I wouldn't be too upset, you have me after all."

Then he was gone. He left behind a cold, dark room containing the bruised and battered woman who was left alone in her thoughts. Abby let the tears flow freely. Connor couldn't be dead. They had been a part of each other's lives for so long now, surely if he was dead, she would know it! Wouldn't she? She knew one thing for certain, if she had lost him, she would be dead too!

~o~o~

Connor jolted awake. He had barely slept since Friday. Every time he tried to sleep, he would have the same nightmare over and over again. He missed Abby so much that it was a physical pain. He had to find her, but everything they could think of seemed to just lead to another dead-end!

The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He turned around to see who was watching him. Jarred Neal was standing in the doorway.

"Hello Jarred," Connor said, mentally rolling his eyes. He could barely stand the guy at the best of times. Right now, Jarred was the last person Connor wanted to see.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, unable to keep the annoyed edge out of his voice.

Jarred stood there for a moment, looking very uncomfortable. "I-I just wanted to ask how you were doing." Connor noted the anxious tone in Jarred's voice.

Connor's fragile nerves snapped. "I'm doing splendid! WHAT DO YOU THINK?" he yelled. Connor wished the words unsaid the second he spoke them. Jarred seemed to fold in on himself. Connor took a deep breath. Calm down Temple, he told himself. Not even Jarred deserved that! He stood up and went to put his hand on Jarred's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get at ya. I am just a little on edge."

Jarred relaxed and timidly smiled. "Never mind. I'm sure you are worried for Abby. You know, with her going through all those beatings and everything."

Those words made Connor stiffen, alarms going off in his head. How did he know that? His grip on Jarred's shoulder tightening, Connor's eyes narrowed menacingly.

"What did you just say?" Connor's voice was low and menacing.

Jarred's eyes filled with panic. Trying to loosen Connor's grip, he stammered, "N-n-nothing!"

Connor's only thought was that this man knew something about Abby. He had to know what it was. He didn't stop to think as he grabbed hold of Jarred's shirt with both hands, pulling him so that their faces were almost touching.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Connor repeated.

"No! Let me go!" Jarred screamed, squirming under Connor's iron-like grip. "Help!"

By this time, Becker had come to investigate the commotion. He paused as he walked into the room, momentarily shocked by the scene that met his eyes. He recovered quickly though, and ran to wrench Connor away from Jarred.

"Connor! What has gotten into you, man?" he cried, trying his best to keep Connor from Jarred.

"Let me go, Becker!" Connor growled, daggers shooting out of his eyes.

Lester had arrived as well. "What is this about?" he asked, walking into the room.

As Connor looked at Lester, he realized that Jarred had disappeared. "Perfect! You've let him get away now!" he yelled as he shoved Becker aside and went running in pursuit of Jarred.

Connor ran all through the ARC, searching room after room, everywhere he could think of. As he ran, the picture that filled his mind was of Abby, that dress she looked so beautiful in, torn, her face bloody and bruised. But above all, the look of pain and suffering on her dear face. If Jarred was the one who did that to her, Connor knew he would not rest until he found him and gave him exactly what he deserved.

Connor kept running and running, but Jarred was nowhere in sight. All the time, Becker was trying to stop him. But Connor seemed to be fueled by wrath. Becker was only able to catch up with Connor once he finally fell to his knees, panting for breath.

Lester had been following the pair as well, but at a more decorous pace. "Connor!" he cried, catching up with the two men. "What in GOD'S name is going on?"

His face contorted with rage, Connor yelled, "I'm going to kill him!" as he started to get back on his feet. But Becker caught him before he could start running again.

"Bring him to my office!" Lester said.

Once they were back in Lester's office, Becker sat a seething Connor down in a chair facing the desk, while Lester took his seat. Taking a deep breath, he said as calmly as he could, "Now, would you mind telling me exactly what happened?"

Connor was ready to explode. He knew he had to calm down, but he couldn't. Once again, they were sitting here, wasting time while Abby's kidnapper was getting away. Connor had a lot of respect for Lester, so he tried his best to keep from taking out all his frustration on him.

"Jarred Neal," Connor said through clenched teeth. "Jarred Neal is the one who took Abby!" Oh, why had he not seen it before? Looking back, all the signs were there!

Lester and Becker exchanged surprised looks. "How do you know this?"

"He just said to me that he knows about Abby being beat. The only people who know that are standing in this room. So how could he possibly know anything about it?"

Lester was silent, taking in what Connor had just said. "You are absolutely sure about this?" he asked.

"I am positive," Connor said, shaking with impatience. "Now can we please get him?"

Lester looked at Connor as he picked up the phone. "Jess, please have Matt come to my office."

Connor was impatient; he needed to get to Abby. Why Lester was bringing Matt in, he had no clue. Matt came into Lester's office. He saw how agitated Connor was and knew something was wrong.

"Have a seat," Lester commanded.

Matt listened as Lester explained the situation. "So Matt, I want you to go with Becker to Neal's flat."

"I'm going too!" Connor interrupted. "There is no bloody way I'm not!"

"Alright, but Connor..." whatever Lester was going to say died on his lips when he saw the desperation in Connor's eyes.

As the three men left Lester's office, Matt spoke to Connor, "We'll get him, mate. I promise. But let me and Becker go. He WANTS you to lose control. Don't give him that satisfaction."

For the first time, Connor saw Matt as a friend. "I know, but you don't understand…she has always been there for me or with me. At night, she's always beside me. When I come to work, she's there watching my back. Even when I dream, she's always there. We have been a part of each other's lives for so long nowYit's like we've become a part of each other. If I lost her now, it wouldn't just be half of me that would die. I would die too."

Something in the way Connor spoke told Matt that this wasn't Connor being emotional or dramatic. This was Connor stating fact. Somehow Matt knew that if, God forbid, Abby did die, Connor would too.

"Come on then," Matt said as he patted Connor's back. "Let's to get Abby back."

The ride to Jarred's flat seemed an eternity! Connor was seething, radiating anger. Not at Jarred so much as himself. He should have seen it. Why was he so stupid? Abby was in the clutches of a psycho maniac. Finally they arrived at the flat. Becker and Matt told him to wait. Connor was about to reply, but Becker stopped him.

"Connor, please, let Matt and I go in first."

Connor wanted to protest, but didn't. He understood his friends were trying to protect him as much as possible. Jarred lived on the third floor, and Connor followed as Becker and Matt took the lead. When they reached the door, Becker took one last look at Connor.

"Jarred?" Becker called, banging on the door. "Jarred? It's Becker. Are you in there?" He waited, but everything was silent inside.

Matt and Becker exchanged looks and nodded. Becker kicked in the door and Matt walked in, horrified by what he saw. "Make sure Connor doesn't see this!"

Becker turned to walk out, but he saw Connor approach. Connor heard what Matt said.

Becker stopped him. "Connor, mate, I think it would be best if you stayed out here."

Bile rose in Connor's throat. "Why? What's going on? What's in there?"

Before Becker could reply, Connor pushed past him. Matt turned and saw Connor rush into the room.

"Connor wait! I want you prepared!" Matt stepped in front of Connor to stop him.

"Oh God! Abby's dead, isn't she?" And before either Matt or Becker could answer, Connor ran into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks. There was no Abby, but what he saw made him sick! There were pictures plastered everywhere there was space. Pictures of Abby. Abby shopping. Abby driving, working and cooking. Every photo had some sort of note on it. But then there were the pictures of Abby and Connor together. Of them walking down the street, sitting on their couch, and even of the day in Brighton.

Connor looked closer at the pictures, and he noticed that in each picture of him, Jarred had burned holes where his eyes were. Connor was trembling with anger, and maybe he could have handled it. The emotions were leaving him sick and cold with fear, but then he saw it. Standing there looking at what seemed to be hundreds of pictures, each one more sickening than the last, Connor's eyes fell on a familiar object. Pinned up on the wall between two pictures, there hung a pair of woman's knicker's. The pair that Abby had lost no too long ago.

Connor roared with rage as he tore down the pictures. Matt and Becker just watched, feeling helpless as they watched Connor spiral out of control.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Still-not-the-author's note:<strong>__ So there's chapter nine! As soon as I get chapters ten through twelve formatted, they'll go up as well. Any reviews you leave I will gladly pass along to Duchessfaleen._


	2. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Abby was terrified.

It wasn't the days of not knowing what would happen next or the beatings. After years of abuse, she knew how to numb the pain; to go to another place. It wasn't even Jarred's eyes boring into her with sadistic pleasure every time he humiliated or beat her. No, what terrified her was the silence.

Jarred had come back yesterday in a fiery rage. Abby was shocked to learn that Jarred was her captor. She knew something had to have happened. Not only was Jarred ripping and tearing around the room, he didn't put on his black face mask. Dare she hope Connor or someone was getting close to finding her? Abby tried to talk Jarred down, tried her best to calm him, but Jarred would just look at her. No, not at her, through her.

Abby had held her breath expecting him to start wailing on her again. But he didn't. Jarred didn't do anything; he took one final look and left. For a long while Abby held her breath, surely he was going to come back, and she shuddered to think of what might happen. She wasn't naïve to think he would just forget her. No, Jarred Neal, she was finding, was diabolical. Abby knew, even though she was in a highly weakened condition, she had to figure some way of escape.

Jarred never came back after yesterday. Something inside Abby, she didn't know what, but something told her he would be back, and he would kill her. All through the night, she worked to try and get her hands free, but the stubborn ropes would not be loosened. She could feel her wrists were sticky with blood. Abby was sick from the iron smell, but she refused to give up. She would break free. She would live for Connor.

Abby didn't know how much time had passed. The small window was the only thing to tell her if it was night or day. She looked to the window and from the way it lit the room, it had to be late afternoon. It was then she heard the door open and before she could react, Jarred was at her, yanking her hair back and holding a cold blade at her throat.

"You thought you were so clever! But guess what, I'm smarter. I figured it out! How did you do it? Hmm? How?" Jarred was screaming and pulling her hair so hard it took her breath away. "Answer me!" he roared into her ear.

Abby screamed as she felt the tip of the blade inch deeper into her skin. Just as Abby felt the sticky trickle of blood down her throat, she heard the door crash open.

~o~o~

Connor was insane. It had been a day since they'd discovered Jarred's flat. All of Becker's men were under orders to search everywhere until they found him. Jess was working tirelessly, searching the CCTV, but to no avail. Lester was pulling in every favor owed him, but that too was a dead end. It seemed every available person that worked at the ARC was helping in the search. This should've made Connor feel better, but instead it made him feel sick. If they, with all their high-tech gear and assets, couldn't find Jarred, then no one could.

Connor closed his eyes; he had to calm down, but he knew it would be pointless. Until Abby was safe in his arms, he would not…could not rest. He growled in frustration. He had to do something, so Connor decided he would go see if he could help Jess. He knew Jess was capable, but he NEEDED to do something!

In the control room, it looked business as usual. The ADD was scanning, people were at their stations running tests, Lester was in his office on the phone. Matt was – wait, where were Matt and Becker? He was just about to ask Jess where they were when Matt called his name through the earpiece.

"Connor, we found Jarred." Matt sounded out of breath.

All sorts of things went through Connor's mind; at first he couldn't put two thoughts together. Somehow, he came out of his fog.

"Where?" Connor's stomach was churning.

"Downtown. Look Connor, get here quickly." Matt sounded more than anxious.

Jess was already at Connor's side. "I sent GPS coordinates to your phone. Go Connor!"

Connor looked gratefully at Jess, turned and ran to the garage. He drove like a G-Rex was after him and quickly arrived at the warehouse Matt gave him directions to. Matt and Becker met him. Connor ran up to them.

"Abby?" he asked breathless.

"We waited for you," Becker answered.

Connor was grateful to them. The three men ran into the abandoned building. Connor's heart sunk when he saw multiple floors with multiple closed doors.

"Don't worry, Connor. We are closer than we were," Matt said, coming up behind him. Connor's reply was swallowed by a blood curdling scream. Abby's scream. All three men looked at each other and ran up the stairs to the room they heard the scream come from. Connor reached the door first, and without waiting for Matt or Becker, kicked in the door. What Connor saw filled him with unbridled rage! There was the scum of the earth holding a knife to his Abby's throat.

Abby looked at the door and felt relief flood her. Her Connor was here! He wasn't dead. Before she knew what was happening, Jarred threw Abby to the ground as he turned to Connor.

"Well, if it isn't pansy boy!" Abby heard Jarred sneer. "I've been so looking forward to this."

Abby watched in horror as Jarred lunged at Connor. She couldn't move, she couldn't scream. Abby couldn't do anything but look on in mind-numbing fear. So scared was she, that she never noticed Matt or Becker coming to help her. Abby seemed to have tunnel vision, all she could see was the blinding shine from the blade of that knife. She knew Matt and Becker were talking to her, about what, Abby couldn't care. All she could focus on was that bloody knife. Abby heard the knife rip into Connor's shirt. _Oh please let that have been his shirt_. But Abby's hope was dashed when she heard Connor yelp in pain.

Connor saw relief flood Abby's face, but any relief he felt himself didn't last as he saw Jarred lunge at him with the knife. Connor jumped back as the knife came dangerously close to his torso. He whirled around, twisting out of Jarred's way. He frantically looked around the room, searching for something to defend himself with. Connor saw Matt and Becker run to Abby, grateful they were going to let him handle Jarred, though how he was going to do that he didn't know.

Jarred again swung the knife, this time toward his face. Connor ducked, needing time to think. Jarred and Connor danced around the floor, weaving. Jarred would swing or lunge and Connor would duck and twist. Connor kept trying to find a way to get the upper hand. Jarred was backing him into a corner, and Connor knew he couldn't let that happen. He faked right but weaved left. Unfortunately Connor didn't see the box to the left; he tripped. Jarred took advantage and swung towards Connor. The knife sliced through Connor's sleeve. Connor felt the burn as the knife cut through his skin and heard Abby's strangled cry; again, Jarred came at Connor, but this time Connor saw it coming.

Everything happened in slow motion it seemed, for Connor crouched and as he did so, kicked out towards Jarred's knee. Connor foot made contact, and he took delight in hearing the pop and crunch. Jarred screamed in agony and crumpled to the ground. Connor jumped up and skidded over to Jarred. He straddled him and started punching. First with his right hand and then his left, back and forth. Connor's punches landed on Jarred's face and upper body, over and over. Connor was sure his knuckles were bloody themselves, but he didn't care. Five days, five days of the agonizing torture of not knowing where Abby was, of not being able to help her, to comfort her, was releasing itself. Connor couldn't stop; his vision narrowed, and he heard himself screaming with rage. He knew that he could quite possibly kill Jarred, but he didn't care.

Abby watched as Connor leapt onto Jarred and started punching. She knew Connor wasn't a fighter, but seeing him here, beating Jarred to a pulp, Abby saw what Connor could easily become. He was not a murderer, and though she would love to watch Jarred pay for what he did to her, Abby could not watch Connor kill with his own hands. She went to walk over to him, but five days of barely any water and staying in one position made Abby's legs jelly. She looked to Becker and Matt, hoping they would step in, but she saw that they had the same look of rage in their eyes that Connor had. Abby went to speak, but her throat was dry, but she tried again.

"Connor!" she spoke hoarsely. Abby barely heard herself, she was unsure Connor heard her, but she saw that Connor stopped.

Abby saw Connor's body shaking with rage or adrenaline or both. He did not look at her, but continued to stare at Jarred. Connor noticed with sick pleasure that Jarred's nose was broken and his face was bloody. Connor, still

burning with rage, was not about to let Jarred go. He wanted answers.

"Why?" Connor screamed.

Jarred was broken, battered, and bloody, but still managed an evil grin. "Because I could," he gasped. Connor put his knee into Jarred's chest. He wasn't fazed by Jarred coughing up blood.

"You may have stopped me, but you are not safe. You'll NEVER be safe!" Jarred choked as he passed out.

Connor did not give Jarred a second thought as he ran to Abby. She was his priority now. Abby was being held up by Becker and Matt. Connor's heart broke into a million pieces as he looked at her battered body. Becker and Matt did not even try to protest as Connor picked her fragile body up in his arms and carried her out of hell.


	3. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Abby knew little of what happened next.

She had a foggy awareness of being moved. She opened her eyes just enough to know that she was being carried by Connor. Abby snuggled her head closer under his chin, and felt his lips touch the top of her head. For the first time in however many days, she felt safe. Then she heard voices, even though she couldn't quite understand what they were saying. Everyone seemed to be talking at once, she wanted to tell them to be quiet. She just didn't have the strength.

She felt Connor putting her down somewhere, and when she looked, she seemed to be in an ambulance. She couldn't see him and she panicked.

"Connor?" she tried to call, but she could barely hear her own voice. "Connor?"

He came and sat next to her, grasping her hand. "It's alright, my love. I'm here."

Abby was going to try to say something, but she just was too tired. The next time she opened her eyes, she was in a bed in a hospital. She looked around and weakly smiled at the bright colors filling the anemic room. Connor, she thought. And not a single rose in sight. She was trying to get comfortable, but that was difficult to do with tubes and cords surrounding her. Plus she was beginning to feel exactly what Jarred had done to her. She laid her head back on the pillow as a fresh wave of pain flowed through her body.

She groaned, and then she felt Connor grab her hand and kiss her forehead. As he leaned in, she saw the look in his eyes. Abby could read worry there, as well as relief, happiness and, above all else, love. Love that she knew was hers and hers alone.

As Connor stood looking at this beautiful woman who was his whole life, he heaved a huge sigh, as though letting all the anguish of the last few days out. Then, he carefully sat on the bed and gathered his Abby into his arms.

"Thank heaven your safe!" Connor whispered into her ear. "I love you so much!"

Abby heard the quiver in his voice, and with tears welling up in her own eyes, whispered back, "I know, I love you too!"

They sat like that for what seemed to be hours, holding each other as close as they could, saying all that needed to be said, each enjoying the feel of the others arms around them. Finally, Abby regained her senses enough to ask "How long have I been out?"

Connor reluctantly sat back and, still keeping a firm hold of her hand, said, "About 20 hours. You had me worried there for a while. You were badly dehydrated and half-starved. Plus all the…injuries…" Seeing all the cuts and scrapes that covered her body made him ill. And extremely angry.

Abby could see he was shaking. She put her hand on his cheek to comfort him, to tell him she was really here. "It's ok. It's over now. I'm here!"

"I know!" Connor leaned into her hand. "Try and rest." Abby was tired, and she fell into a fitful sleep.

Connor sat there watching her sleep. He still couldn't believe he had her back. When he had walked into the warehouse, it all seemed surreal.

He played with the ring he wore around his neck as he watched his Abby sleep. It wasn't a very pretty ring, just a plain gold wedding band. The only decoration on it was the inscription "Love Alters Not" on the inside. It had been his dad's ring. It was the only thing that Connor had of his dad's. The inscription was taken from his parents' favorite poem. "Love alters not with its brief hours and weeks, but bears it out even to the edge of doom." Connor had planned to wear it as his wedding ring. He knew that was what his dad would have wanted. His parents would have loved Abby.

Every time he read that inscription, he thought of his Abby. It truly seemed to fit them. They had been through a lot together, certainly some times when they seemed to be on the edge of doom, even when they weren't actually a couple. But they had gotten through those times because they had each other. That was all that ever really mattered. This, what they just went through, was something scarier than either one could imagine. Abby had been broken, but he was going to put her together again, and they would get through this…together.

He saw she was restless, so gently pushing her aside he climbed into the hospital bed with her. He held her, hoping that through her nightmares she could feel his comfort and strength.

~o~o~

Abby screamed as she woke from her nightmare. She heard and felt Connor comforting her. She couldn't see him as it was now dark, but she knew they were still in the hospital room. It smelled sterile.

"Connor!" she sobbed.

"Shh, love, it's alright! I'm here! I'm not going anywhere! Shh," Connor spoke in low comforting tones. He let her cry. He didn't push; he knew she would talk when ready.

After a few minutes, Abby had calmed down.

"I could handle the beatings. It was nothing different than when I was growing up. The lack of food wasn't bad. It was him telling me you were dead, that I couldn't handle. Towards the last, he came in and told me how you died. He told me you were a coward and that you didn't even try to stop him. Then he took great pleasure in describing in graphic detail how he killed you. I didn't want to live! I knew I couldn't live, then when I saw you come in, I thought I was dreaming or hallucinating, or worse, that I had died!" She was crying again and so was he.

"Abby, love, I promise I will do everything in my power to stay by your side. Listen, this is SO not the way I wanted to do this. I had a brilliant speech planned, but I am going to just say it. Abby, marry me!"

Abby's heart stopped. This is what she wanted. She didn't need a flowery speech or giant promises of unending love. She needed Connor; she needed her rock, her breath, her whole life. The tears started flowing.

"Yes!" she choked out over her sob.

Connor kissed Abby with all the passion he had. These last few days he had been engulfed with so many varying emotions. The most palpable was fear; fear he would lose her, fear he would be too late, feat that she would never hear his 'I love yous' anymore. Lack of oxygen was what finally broke their kiss.

"Let's not wait," Connor said when he was finally able to speak.

Abby wondered at him. "What?" Surely her muddled brain did not hear correctly.

"Abby, I know as a woman, you want a proper wedding. If that IS truly what you want, I will wait. But Abby, I know that I NEED you as my wife. I NEED to know that you are mine and everybody else NEEDS to know," he was cut off by Abby kissing him.

She was overcome by the pure agony in his voice. He went through the same hell that she had, only his more so. She could NEVER deny him anything. She didn't care when or how she married him. He had need of her to be his wife, and she she had that same overwhelming need. She broke the kiss.

"Connor, I don't care! All I care about is being your wife. I NEED to be your wife! I NEED you to be my husband! When I get out, we will go to Gretna Green. No one will know! It will be our time!" He took her hand and kissed her palm.

As always, that sent shivers down her spine. Connor was the man of her dreams, the man who was always there for her. Even though they had been apart these last few days, even with Jarred convincing her that Connor was dead, the reason she survived was because of Connor. She had believed in her heart of hearts that he wasn't dead. Those thoughts of Connor got her through. And now the best part was that she was going to spend the rest of her life as his wife.

Connor kissed her, pouring all the feelings and emotions of the last four days into it. He wasn't going to ever think about Jarred and what could have happened. He wasn't going to think about Abby sitting there alone and cold. He was NOT going to think about what would've happened if he hadn't gotten Abby out of there. That stuff didn't matter anymore. What truly mattered was living their lives. Together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not-the-author's Note:<strong>__ Duchessfaleen said to tell everyone "Thanks for the reviews and it is great to see that people are still interested in the story."_

_One more chapter to go!_


	4. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Abby stayed in hospital for two more days because she was severely dehydrated. The doctors also want to make sure that none of the blows to her head were worse than they appeared. Connor was at the end of his rope; he hadn't been able to get any rest as Abby was constantly waking from nightmares, and when she was awake, she would not let him out of her sight. Connor knew Abby would be plagued with nightmares for months if not years to come.

While Abby was still in hospital, Connor had a long talk with Lester. Abby was going to need some serious recovery time and even therapy later on. Lester insisted that Connor take as much time as was needed, and that he would be called in only in an extreme emergency. Connor was grateful to Lester. In fact, if it wasn't for Lester and Becker, Connor probably would have gone off the deep end.

They day after Connor spoke with Lester, Abby was to be discharged. Connor was there with his best dimpled grin and all the love in his heart, but he was ashamed to admit he was a little scared. He didn't want to scare Abby, but he also knew that Abby was not made of glass, and if he treated her like that, it would make her more uneasy. When Connor arrived at Abby's room, all his worry left, because there she sat waiting for him, and when Abby's gaze alighted on Connor, she smiled a smile that went all the way to her eyes.

"Thank God you are here!" she said. Connor looked at her curiously.

"The nurse is insisting on wheeling me out this stupid chair! Connor…I can't sit in this!" Abby choked.

Connor immediately understood, and nodded. "I'll take care of it, love."

He walked out to the nurse's station, which was right across from Abby's room, and while she could see Connor and her nurse speaking, she could not hear what was said. After a few minutes, Connor and the nurse came to her room.

"Abby, love, your nurse said it would be alright if you walked out, but she wants to walk behind with the wheelchair just in case you feel faint." Connor explained.

On their way down, Abby noticed Connor was uncharacteristically quiet, and she knew they needed to talk. Abby resolved to make a few things clear to her soon-to-be husband. Abby's stomach fluttered, she couldn't wait until they were married. Connor had promised they could do it as soon as she was ready. Well, Abigail Sarah Maitland had been ready to be Connor Temple's wife for quite a while now!

They reached the car, and Abby was ready to be well rid of anything remotely connected to the hospital. She turned to the nurse.

"Thank you, but my fiancé can help me from here." Abby didn't mean for it to be quite so snippy. The nurse looked from Abby to Connor, almost asking him if it was alright, and Abby would've sworn that the nurse was going to ask, but instead she smiled and turned back toward the hospital.

Connor opened the door for Abby and as he did so he said, "She was just doing her job."

Abby waited until Connor was in the car to make a retort, "I know, but I am tired of being smothered. I am not made of glass!" Abby noticed Connor stiffen.

"What?" she asked

"Nothing" Connor did not look at her when he said this, a sure sign that there was something.

"Connor, stop the car!" Abby ordered.

"What? Why?"

"Stop the car!" she said a little more forcefully.

"Abby, we aren't even out of the car park!"

"Exactly! I am not going any further until you tell me what's wrong! You are avoiding something! What?"

Connor saw the tears well up in Abby's eyes. Great, just great Connor! You mucked it up again! He took a deep breath. "Abby, love, nothing is wrong, believe me! It just seems so surreal that you are here. I can never begin to imagine what you've been through, I only know what I feel, and what I feel is anger and hatred towards myself! I wasn't there Abby! How could you ever forgive me for not being there, or finding you sooner? I know you are not made of glass, but Abby, I am afraid that I am going to say or do something to cause you to remember that hellish nightmare! I don't want you in anymore pain!"

Before Connor could continue, Abby stopped him with a kiss.

Once the kiss was broken, it was Abby's turn to speak, "Connor, you are NOT to blame! Do you understand? It's NOT your fault! Jarred was sick, everything that he did was because of him and him alone! I refuse to let him control me or my life! You promised me we would do this together, Connor. I can't do this without you! I need you! You are my rock and my strength and I can't have you being afraid of hurting me! Please Connor tell me you will help me!" Abby was sobbing.

Connor kissed her fiercely. "I will make you forget him!" This time he was crying as well.

~o~o~

After a brief discussion, it was decided they would go straight to Gretna Green. Abby did not want to wait another day, and truth be told neither did Connor. They both knew their friends would be hurt that they weren't told, but hopefully they would understand that Connor and Abby need this time to heal.

They arrived in Gretna Green late that night, and Connor found them a nice bed and breakfast. Abby was in tears again; it would be her first night with Connor in more than a week, and she realized Connor was right. It was surreal; she had stopped counting how many times she dreamed of being back in Connor's arms. That night, she fell into the first restful sleep she'd had in more than a week.

The next day they were married. It was a very private affair, just them and the vicar, and neither Abby nor Connor wanted it any different. As Abby slipped Connor's ring onto his finger, Connor knew he would spend the rest of his life making Abby forget her week of anguish. He also finally understood the full meaning of 'love alters not', and he realized that no matter what was to happen in the coming months or years, he knew his love for Abby would just grow. As he slipped Abby's ring onto her finger, Connor promised her a million years, and he sealed that promise with a kiss.

**The End**


End file.
